Charmed Forever
by smiley0u
Summary: This story was written by my friend, Joy, and me. When Piper, Pheobe, and Paige risk there lives saving others at the World Trade Towers, a new group of Charmed Oned rise. But how will they handle the magic? Will they even accept it?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Come on everybody, let's get a move on it," screamed the eldest sister, Piper.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Pheobe started, "why don't you just freeze them so Paige and Leo can orb them out of here."  
  
"You think I haven't thought about that?! I still don't have control of my powers. I might blow them all up!" Piper advised, sounding very annoyed and mad.  
  
"Geez," Paige muttered under her breath.  
  
Piper waved her arms and time froze. The shaking of the tower stopped and the echo of screaming voices silenced.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing? You could have blown-up all these people." Pheobe said, her voice alarmed.  
  
"Well I took the risk, okay?" Piper growled.  
  
"Okay. Well at least it worked, now  
  
Leo and I can orb them out of here." Paige said confidently.  
  
After what was supposed to be over an hour, everybody was out, leaving the staircase bleak and empty. Time immediately restored itself in the tower after they saved the last few innocent people. The tower started to shake more violently than before.  
  
As they quickly headed out the door, they heard a distant scream.  
  
"Oh no! We left someone up there!" Pheobe gasped.  
  
"Pheobe, we can't save everyone. It's only one person." Leo assured.  
  
"We know, but we should a least try." Paige argued.  
  
"Well not at the risk of you guys. If you die, you're going to lose more than one innocent." Leo answered.  
  
"Leo, honey, you don't have to come with us. Stay here and wait for us if you're so worried," Piper said as the three sisters turned and went back up the long endless stairs.  
  
It took about ten minutes to reach the 31st level of the soaring building. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige walked very close together, knowing the building could collapse any second now and that they could all lose there lives.  
  
After looking in about 20 different office rooms, they finally found the source of the ghastly screams.  
  
"Paige, orb her out of here." Piper said.  
  
" No problem." Paige answered cheerfully.  
  
She quickly grabbed the lady's arm and orbed her out.  
  
"I'll come back for you guys after I'm done with her." Paige declared. Then she disappeared in the blue mist that had orbed her out.  
  
The two sisters waited impatiently for Paige to get back. The tower was sure to fall  
  
soon. Finally, Paige came back for them. But right when she landed, the tower started to collapse.  
  
"Piper, hurry and freeze time." Pheobe and Paige yelled.  
  
Not remember about her odd powers, Piper waved her hands in the air. However, instead of freezing time, it blew up the tower even more making it worse. The three sisters held on to each other screaming as the ground beneath their feet shattered away into the darkness like glass.  
  
"… and we will remember them forever. They were the ones who saved everyone but themselves from the Twin Towers. They are our heroes. They are the Charmed Ones. And now, as they pass on to there next lives, all we can do is hope they rest in peace. Piper, Pheobe, Paige, we hope you all good luck with your new lives. Blessed be. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"I can't believe Grams thinks we're actually going to believe the story about us being witches!" laughed Sherry.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Sakura, "And we have to use our so called 'powers' to try and save the world from evil!"  
  
"It's a total joke!" gasped Sabrina, her sides hurting from laughing so hard.  
  
The three teenaged sisters were still laughing away when suddenly, bright sprinkles of white light grouped together in the air forming the shape of a person. Then, all the white orbs of light slowly disappeared and a man appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh my gosh," whimpered Sherry, "What's happening here?"  
  
"Hi, my name's Leo," said the person, "I have come to help you discover your powers as the new Charmed Ones."  
  
"The Charmed Ones?" asked Sabrina, "Who are they? I think you've  
  
appeared at the wrong house Mr. Leo. Were the Kalimells, not the Charms."  
  
"Whoever THAT is," muttered Sakura.  
  
"One question Mr. Leo," Sabrina said curiously, "How did you come in?"  
  
"Easy," Leo started to explain, " I used a power called orbing."  
  
"Oh", smirked Sherry, " So you have magical powers too?"  
  
"Exactly, and I'm suppose to help you become a witch as your white lighter from now on," Leo said cheerfully, "And please just call me Leo."  
  
"Um… okay, Leo," said Sakura slowly, "So what are our powers anyways?"  
  
"Let me see," muttered Leo, "The oldest of you should be able to move things with your mind. The youngest one of you has the power to receive premonitions, and the one who's in the middle of the other two…" at this, Leo seemed to be speaking with great pain, "Will be able to freeze time."  
  
"I see now," Sabrina said, "I will be able move objects with my mind. Sakura can see the future, and Sherry can freeze time."  
  
"Right," Leo said sadly.  
  
"So how do you know our powers when we don't even know them?"  
  
"Well," explained Leo, "Before you guys, there was another group of Charmed Ones. Their names were Prue, Piper, and Pheobe Halliwell. But then, a demon murdered the eldest sister, Prue, and so the group of three was cut down to two. Then, a long lost sister arrived, her name was Paige, and the trio was rekindled." Leo stopped to take a deep breath, "But then, one day the twin towers collapsed and they died in it while saving everyone else. So… the Charmed Ones were no more until you guys showed up."  
  
"I don't really understand though," Sherry started, "Why are we called the Charmed Ones? I mean there must be thousands of witches out there, right? Why  
  
are we so special?"  
  
"Even though there are millions of witches on this planet, the Charmed Ones are a special trio of sisters who have more powers and, therefore, are stronger than them all." Leo explained.  
  
"Uh huh," Sakura interrupted, " So what do we really do as the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Basically, you're supposed to fight evil demons. But sometimes there are other creatures such as furies or banshees, and other evil creatures. Are there anymore questions?"  
  
"I have one! Are we going to just sit here and wait for a demon to attack?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Umm… I guess you should all just be on the lookout for trouble. You don't have to practice your powers because they come pretty naturally."  
  
"Ok then," muttered Sakura, "Just give me some time to let this all sink in. I have an idea, why don't we go and relax at a party."  
  
"Great idea Sakura! Lets go!" exclaimed Sabrina. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
As the three sisters continued to dance, a dark figure appeared outside on the cold moist street.  
  
"Come on guys, I have a big meeting tomorrow," Sabrina yelled over the screaming crowds and the booming music.  
  
"Okay, fine." Sherry yelled back to her sister.  
  
After a few minutes, the three sisters united and started chattering away about the great time they had at the club.  
  
"Oh…my…gosh… not another weird thing. We've already had enough surprises," Sherry complained.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, let's go," Sabrina said.  
  
"Not so fast. You want to go? You'll need to go past me first," a deep voice said.  
  
"You're crazy," Sakura scoffed, then walked the opposite way with her other two sisters.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said?" the man started to yell, "If you want to go you  
  
MUST get past ME first!"  
  
He then threw a big ball of shimmering blue electricity towards Sakura. Sakura screamed as it traveled rapidly towards her. She flung her hands in the air, trying to block the ball from her body. Instead, time froze, leaving the large shimmering ball right in Sakura's face. Without a word, Sakura quickly ran towards her sisters who watched it all happen.  
  
"Whoa, what happened there?" Sherry asked, "I want to do that."  
  
"Why isn't he moving? And what happened to my watch? It stopped working." Sabrina said as she tapped her watch impatiently.  
  
"Umm… I think what Mr. Leo, err, Leo, said about our 'powers' are coming true" Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ack! He's moving, he's moving! Now what do we do?" Sherry panicked.  
  
"Where's LEO when we need him?" Sherry yelled.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, came the sprinkles of light.  
  
"You called?" Leo asked.  
  
The three sisters turned to him while still trying to hold off the demon.  
  
"Little help here?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yeah sure. Umm… hold him off for just a second longer. I'll go look for the Charmed book." Leo said while orbing out.  
  
Sakura, Sabrina, and Sherry panicked as they continued to hold off the demon with all there might until Leo got back. Each sister tried to use her powers but it never worked very well.  
  
"Here you guys go." Leo said in a rush as he dodged a fearsome punch from the demon.  
  
The Charmed Ones crowded around the book, flipping frantically yet carefully through the old pages.  
  
"I think this looks a little like him. Well, doesn't hurt to try." Sabrina said.  
  
"Say it together to be the strongest!" Leo yelled while trying to lure the demon away from the girls.  
  
Together, they recited the spell.  
  
After the last word, screams of pain and sorrow circled around the demon like a tornado. Soon, the howls were getting louder and louder as they spun faster and faster around him. Slowly, he was sucked into the small hole that had formed from the whirling winds. The three sisters huddled together as each horrible moment passed.  
  
"Did it work?" the youngest sister asked, opening one eye to see if the man was still there.  
  
"Yep," Leo said, "Good work girls. You vanquished your first demon."  
  
"So much for relaxing and letting it sink in," Sakura sighed.  
  
They all chuckled at the comment as they walked side by side back home.  
  
The End 


End file.
